Grand Theft Auto: Factions of East Coast
''Grand Theft Auto: Factions of East Coast ''is a video-game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games for the Xbox One, PS4, PC, iOS and Android. The game is almost ready to be relased in 24 October of 2018 for mobile and 17 October for Xone & PS4 and PC. It takes place in the 1979 Liberty City and Vice City, being the first game in the Grand Theft Auto series to be in the 70's. Grand Theft Auto: Factions of East Coast also includes a new iconic Front Cover style. ''Synopsist'' Set in 1979 East Coast of the United States (LIberty City and Vice City), the entire game follow the story of a former soldier in the Vietnam War Matthew Lewis and his obsession for guns and power. After being kidnapped by some jamaican gangsters, he received the obligation to do Five works to the gang, or he will by a dead man. The five works are: #Stole the Truck from the Cartel; #Kill the 3 targets; #Blow up the Police Convoy; #Sabotate the Street Race #and screw up the Cuban deal The 5 jobs are well done. Now Matthew is a free man again. But his works for the jamaicans builded up a reputation to Lewis. He listed in the "List of the 10 Most Wanted Criminals of East Coast". Now he need to beat up the other 9 criminals of that damn list, to finally bribe the National Security minister and change his identity. But nothing is what are suposed to be... Now Matthew need to do favors, gain good reputation, make money and help the bosses of the Underworld of East Coast to finally make a decisive way to his life. ''Gameplay'' GTA:FEC has the same perspective view of Grand Theft Auto V, but now the top-down view is optional for Mobile Version, that resembles Grand Theft Auto I & II. Also, first person perspective is avaliable only in PC and consoles verison. Now Mainland Vice City and North Alderney & Northwood Liberty City are coneted by land and divided in two states. Particles and physics are improved, being better than GTA V. The Life System is better: If the player receives a shot in the head when not using a helmet, instantly your die. Being shot in the legs will prevent you from running for more than 5 seconds. Being shoot in the torso only decreases your life. Players also can prone and crawl. Crashing the car can kill the player and other drivers. Instead of 5 stars, now the Wanted System has 8 stars; in the last one, an army Hunter start to fire missiles in the players vehicle. If the player are on foot, the heli simple ignore him. Matthew Lewis also can be recreated: the player can change the hair colour, hair style, beard and go to gym to become strong. Matthew posses the ability to change clothes with the same system as Grand Theft Auto V. 'Free Roam activities' Factions of East Coast posses various activities and hobbies arround the game. In some you earn money, when in others you earn guns. But you can spend money, like in the Cinema and in the Music Hall. *Cinema: The same as in GTA V; (not in mobile) *Music Hall: Concerts and Live Shows with musicans; (not in mobile) *Illegal Races: Race arround the streets of LC and VC; *Robberies: Activity returning from GTA SA; *Basketball: Activity returning from GTA SA; *Shop Robberies: Activity returning from GTA VC; *Luta Libre: Fight against rivals in the Stadium; *Legal Races: Race in the Stadiums of LC and VC; *Gym: Build physique and muscularity; *Work: Get an normal life, working during wednesdays and thursdays; *Shooting Range: Enter in shooting competitions and earn state-of-art guns. *TV Stations and VCR: View movies in your house with your VCR and get entertained with TV shows 'Rampages and Collectibles' The game contains 5 rampages in each city (10 in total), all against gangs and 3 types of collectibles: *Skulls: 50 skulls are been hide by satanic cult members arround Liberty City! The English Cartel wants you to recoil all skulls and throw them at the Ocean, for the God Love! (40000$ reward)(unlocked after the mission My Movie, My Desire) *Coke Totem: 50 hawaii tokens are been hide by the Cubans arround Vice City! The Mexicans wants you to get all Coke Totems to later sold them in the streets! (40000$ reward) (unlocked after the mission Monetary Orgasm) *Rockstar Logo: 10 Rockstar Logos are been hide by the programmers arround the East Coast. Find them and you will earn free pass in tolls & free car customize! (60000$ reward) (Unlocked after the mission This is America) 'Technology' Due to the technological limitations of the 70's, when only universities and the government has the acess to internet and VHS is a new thing, Rockstar North needed to be creative. So they created the Newspaper. The Newspaper replaces the internet; every newspaper you use (they are free) act like a internet: the game have dating Newspapers, News Newspapers (?), Product Ads Newspapers, ETC. There are more than 80 different newspapers arround the East Coast. You can buy them all in 60 different newspapers cabins arround the East Coast: Liberty City (25 cabins), Countryside (10 cabins) and Vice City (25 cabins). To replace the Cellphone (the first cellphone come from 1973, but they only are relased to the public in 1983) the player needs to use the Public Telephone Cabin. Every street posses from 1 to 3 Telephone Cabins. To take photos and make videos the player need to buy the Recording Camera after the mission Screw This for 3000 dollars. Characters Matthew Lewis The game protagonist. Maybe in the past a taxi-driver and hitman. He see himself as an public enemy of the common people due to his aggressive nature and obssesion for power. Now he's a freelancer enforcer, wanted alive by the police, hated by many. Addicted to alcohol. Xir, the Boss A jamaican gangster, leader of the Jamaican Gang. Leader of the biggest drug cartel of east coast, wants Matthew to work for him. Xir biggest desire is to destroy the Italian Families of Liberty City. Addicted in weed. Mark Connor The leader of the English Gun Dealers Cartel. Mark is a 75 year old WW2 war veteran, rival of the Jamaicans and he got fake business (strip clubs and a movie studio) for money laundry. Friend of the african dictador Rubotu, who buys a big variety of explosives and guns. Although, Mark father is american, so he isn't a pure english capable to run the Cartel. Rubotu Afrepa An african ditator, who rules the Republic of Eriaz. After a popular riot, Eriaz get invaded by the Soviet Union with the help of the Communist Civil Coalition. To escape the war, Rubotu ran away to Liberty City. With tax money from his old country, he established a sucesfull network of Bars and Clubs. Now, he is leader of a Afro-American gang, that raided The Pink Swan Casino in Las Venturas. Peter Jackson An young (but retired) bus driver that after seeing his wife being killed by the mistake of a police officer, Peter entered the criminal life to get revange. Being lost in the world, he got saved by Matthew Lewis in a Bar shootout in Vice City. Since then, Peter thinks that he got a obligation to protect his new friend. Edward Silverstone The only friend of Matthew (at least in the game begin), Edward is a Middle Aged man that got pulmonary problems, but this don't stoped his plans to become a rich Burglar and an criminal celebrity. Mortal enemy of the Rednecks of Vice City and linked to the American Mafia, Matthew thinks that Edward is addicted to Cocaine due to the agressive-passive behavior of the last one. Duke Connor Son of the english cartel leader Mark Connor, Duke Connor wants (in secret) to destroy the Weapons Cartel of his father. Through his friend Edward he met Matthew, an former soldier in the Vietnam War. Duke manage to use Matthew to destroy the Cartel Business through sinking ships, sabotage illegal races and burning movie theathers. Marcos Rodriguez An orphan who has grew with his uncle Papa Lion, the leader of the Cuban Gang in Vice City. Rodriguez since his childhood has learned to kill, stole and lead a gang. Due to his rebel side, he do not go to the school; he cannot read a damn thing, what make things worse to him and his Uncle. Now, he needs to find a way to build his life, before someone destroy their criminal empire. Paul Tavares Son of a American mother and a Portuguese father, Paul (or Paulo to his father) is a professional assasin (fact that is unknow to the government)and a film producer that works in the Mark Connor snuff and gore porn movies. The middle-aged man is a alcohol addicted who is married with Julia Jansen, a drama film actress who now is working as model. He met Matthew during the production of the Mark movie "Vice Undeground". Papa Lion A 65 (born in 1911) years old cuban immigrant, son of a spanish mother and a cuban father, who have seen his parents being killed by two mexican robbers in the late 40's. After the shock of the murder caused, Papa Lion (real name unknow) becomes a pickpocket of the cuban gang to seek revange. In the mid 60's, during the Vietnam War and the Cuba Communist Government, he helped cuban refugees to escape to Vice City. Many of them were recuited by the gang to fight against the mexican enemies. In 1974, he becomes the leader of the Cuban Gang. Tobacco user. Julia Jansen The typical polemic actress, a indecent model. Envolved with the English Cartel, possibly secret lover of Bob Cook, linked to the Italian Mafia and possibly user of a long variety of drugs. Her biggest rival is the Singer Jesse, a new disco music singer who will become rich in little time (expectancy of Jesse herself). Jansen is planning to make a Band with some friends. Singer Jesse A solo singer who have born in San Fierro in 1961, but moved to Liberty City 2 weeks ago. With only 18 years, Jesse is one of the biggest youth music stars of the United States. The expectancy of Singer Jesse is to earn millions of dollars with her musical carrer. She hates and want to destroy his rival Julia Jansen, who is planning to make a band. Christopher Rosseau FIB agent who knows the past of Matthew Lewis and the National Security minister. Son of two parents descendants of a French immigrant family, Rosseau asks for Matthew to help him killing the corrupt National Security minister, who also cheated Matthew with his bribe. Possibly linked to the American Mafia. Giuliano Matarazzo The Don of the Italian Mafia Cartel (led by the Matarazzos) of the East Coast. Recently entered in war with the Forelli Family. The 73 year old mafiosi are a paranoid, wine compulsory user and the biggest enemy of the recently created Brazilian Mafia. His only allies is the Mexican Cartel and the Rednecks. Know of Edward Silverstone, Giuliano asked Matthew for a help, with money as reward. Mauro A Brazilian bankrupt businessman, Mauro entered the criminal life to pay his debt of 2 millions to the bank. He do not created this debt; this are fruit of others. But he dosen't want to talk about this. Mauro met Matthew Lewis with his friend Marcos Rodriguez, and now, he encountered someone who maybe save his future. History The game begins with Matthew Lewis fighting in the Mid Vietnam Rivers, in the year of 1967. He, the Sargent Steve and other 2 soldiers rush into one of the Vietcong bases in the Northwest River. When one of the soldiers looked up to the sky, he saw a helicopter. Unfortunately, one Vietcong shot hit his head, killing him instantly. Lewis ran forward (orders of the Sargent), throwing a grenade right on top of a transport truck. The truck exploded, killing some enemies that not are so far away. The other soldier and the sergeant moved forward together. There were several minutes of gunfire at the base until Lewis reached the Vietcong Captain room. When Lewis opened a drawer full of Captain documents, he began to experience severe pain in the face. Seconds later, he sees just a black shape, just that. Nothing more. Opening his eyes, Lewis was lying on the ground, being trampled with the foots of some Jamaican gangster. It's Xir, the Boss, leader of the Jamaican Gang. "Get Up, asshole!" says the gang leader "Do you know who I am?" Lewis answered "No. But your accent is jamaican, like your weed breath. And you look like a leader." Lewis get kicked in the stomach "Shut up, prick! I got a job for you. Read this, or you cannot understand a damn thing? " And Xir leaved the dirty small bedroom. Matthew started to read the letter. This is a "mission call": Lewis has been kidnaped, and to be a free man again, he need to make 5 jobs for the Jamaican Gang. In this one, who also it is the first mission, Matthew Lewis need to rob a truck full of ammo and weapons. It isn't a normal mission: The Truck is parked at one of the various English Cartel warehouses. Being transported by one of the jamaican gangsters to the Alderney Port, near to the English Warehouse, Lewis received a smg to do the job. With sneak passes, he robbed the truck without killing anybody or attract attention of anyone. It's being a easy job, a very easy job. In an half hour, he brought the truck to the Jamaican Gang building, in Broker. Entering in his bedroom, he found a other letter in the back of his room door. It is another mission. Now, Matthew needs to kill 3 drug dealers of the American Mafia. According to Xir, the Boss, the dealers are introduzing some jamaican gangsters to Heroin, making them useless."Don't shoot at them; run over these bastards! It's only the begin!" says the final phrase of the letter. Trivia *The Game is set in 1979, 1980 and 1981 *Rubotu is a reference to the Zaire dictator Mobutu and Eriaz is a reference to Zaire *Faces of Life is a Porn movie in FOEC, and it's a reference to the Snuff Movie (with fake deaths)Faces of Death, from 1978. *The mission Prision Breaker is a reference to the series Prision Break *Bob Cook is a dumb and patetic parody of the game Driver: Parallel Lines character Slink *Julia Janesn is a parody of the porn actress Dani Jensen *During the Music Hall Show the player can pick up eggs and tomatoes from the ground and use they as gun, starting a riot inside the Hall. *The player can sabotate the cinema sessions, and change the original movie exhibition to a porn or snuff footage, causing panic (snuff only) and growing your wanted level to 3 stars (both). Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe